


Stab

by Nkala99



Series: Multi-Fandom One Shots [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Renard is a good guy, Snark, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nkala99/pseuds/Nkala99
Summary: "Can't you hit him with your knife?""I believe the technical term is 'stab'."
Series: Multi-Fandom One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097387
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Stab

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU. In this, Nick and Monroe and Renard all work together. No drama/conflict here. Just something short and (hopefully) funny to write out. If you want the drama and conflict, don't read.
> 
> Slight spoiler for Last Grimm Standing, but it doesn't really reveal anything.

Another day, another cage.

“Renard is going to kill you.”

“Shut up, Monroe.”

Different situation, however. Life, Nick reflected as his sharp gray eyes analyzed his surroundings, was nothing if not filled with surprises.

“That is, if  _ this _ guy doesn’t do it first.”

Nick gritted his teeth. “Shut  _ up _ , Monroe.”

At least  _ this _ cage was a little roomier than the Lowen cage. And the creature watching them from the shadows wasn’t high on some  _ Wesen _ steroid cocktail.

Of course, no one knew where they were. That made rescue a much slimmer possibility than before.

A point that Monroe was more than happy to remind Nick of at every opportunity.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Mr. ‘No time to wait for backup’,” Monroe snarked from behind him. “Are you  _ angry _ with me for pointing out the consequences of your impulsive actions?”

The creature shifted slightly. It hadn’t made any threatening moves so far, but Nick recognized the look of a predator tracking its prey.

That, plus the nine shredded bodies that had led them to this moment, left little room in Nick’s mind for patience in dealing with one of Monroe’s rants.

“I mean,” Monroe continued, “it’s not like it’s the first or even  _ second _ time you’ve rushed into situations without thinking it through. I know we’ve talked about the whole Grimm reputation thing, but I don’t recall ever stating that Grimms were invincible.” 

Irritation coiled in Nick’s stomach at the admonishment. He turned his head slightly but took care to keep his eyes on the creature. “Monroe, maybe this isn’t the best  _ time _ ?” he suggested.

An aggrieved huff reached his ears. “Surrounded by the evidence of your rash actions? I can’t imagine a better one.”

Surprise threaded through the irritation. Didn’t Monroe  _ see _ the creature tracking them? Nick turned his head further, his eyes seeking out his friend. “Monroe-.”

The lapse in attention was a mistake.

Something heavy slammed into Nick, sending him colliding with Monroe and falling to the rocky ground in a tangle of arms and legs. Sharp pain lit up Nick’s back and he cried out, hands scrabbling at the ground for anything he could use as a weapon.

One hand closed around a rock. Nick twisted around, tears of agony blurring his vision as he swung the rock at the creature. A loud yelp echoed around them, and the weight vanished.

Nick dragged himself to his feet, one hand still clenching the rock while the other clung to Monroe, alternately helping the Blutbad up and using him to steady his own shaky legs.

“Maybe this  _ isn’t _ the best time,” Monroe mumbled.

Nick ignored that. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” A pause. “What . . . you . . . Nick, you’re bleeding!”

“Yeah, I figured,” Nick replied, keeping his eyes on the creature.

“You  _ figured _ ?” Monroe echoed.

Nick took a cautious step forward. “Hey,” he said gently to the creature. “We don’t want to hurt you.”

A hand gripped his arm and yanked him back. “Are you  _ insane _ ?”

“Monroe-.”

“No!” The hand shook him. “You can’t  _ reason _ with a  _ Wesen _ that’s been  _ übertragen _ !”

“He’s still a  _ man _ , Monroe!” Nick protested.

“Correction,  _ was _ a man,” Monroe stated. “Any hint of humanity has been destroyed! You’re looking at a true Wildesheer with all the instincts and dangers that come with it!”

“But-‘“ Nick tried again.

The  _ übertragenWildesheer _ darted forward again with a fierce snarl. Nick shoved Monroe to one side as he dove to the other.

Pain exploded across his back. Nick grunted as he staggered back to his feet, circling the edge of the cage. Monroe mirrored his actions, both carefully watching the creature.

“Look, man, Adler locked us in here and he’s not coming back until his guard dog finishes the job!” Monroe called to Nick. “If you want to get out of here, you’re going to have to kill it.”

Nick was rapidly coming to the same conclusion. “I don’t suppose you’ve got any ideas?”

The creature darted at Monroe, who  _ woged  _ and snapped at it. The creature scooted back, regarding Monroe with new eyes.

“Aren’t you a cop?” Monroe demanded. “Where’s your gun?”

Nick winced. “Adler took it.”

“And you don’t have anything else?” Monroe exclaimed. “Knife? Slingshot?  _ Anything _ ?”

Nick patted his pockets. “I’ve got a pocket knife, but I don’t know how much help it’ll be.”

“It’s better than that rock you’re holding!” Monroe shot back.

Nick pulled out the knife and flipped the blade open. The blade was only about two inches in length, but it would have to do.

The creature feinted towards Monroe, then turned and dove at Nick. Nick slashed his knife at it, scoring a deep slice across the creature’s upper arm. He followed it with a strike from the rock in his other hand.

The creature howled and swung at Nick, catching him in the chest. The force sent Nick flying to the other side of the cage, landing on the ground at Monroe’s feet. The knife managed to stay in his slackened grip, but the rock skittered out of reach.

Monroe reached down and all but yanked Nick back to his feet. Nick swayed, but managed to stay upright as he faced the creature.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that,” Monroe stated.

“I thought that was pretty good,” Nick quipped.

“It’s still standing,” Monroe pointed out.

“So am I!”

“Barely.”

Nick huffed. “Well, I’m open to suggestions.”

He could practically  _ feel _ Monroe’s eyes rolling behind his back. “ _ You’re _ the Grimm! I don’t know; can you hit him with your knife?”

Nick couldn’t help the smirk. “I believe the technical term is ‘stab’.”

There was a moment of stunned silence.

“If you weren’t bleeding all over the floor, I’d smack you right now,” Monroe stated, his tone sullen.

The creature lunged forward again. Nick braced himself for the contact, but the sound of a single gunshot echoed around them. The creature jerked back and collapsed on the floor, a hole marring the center of its forehead.

Nick and Monroe turned as one to find Renard standing just inside the room, bolstering his gun. Sharp eyes studied the two friends, taking in the scene.

A wave of dizziness swept over Nick, and he felt himself beginning to list to one side. Monroe let out a surprised grunt and grabbed him.

“‘M okay,” Nick assured him, dimly aware of Renard working to unlock the cage. “Just got dizzy for a minute. Probably just the adrenaline rush.”

“Maybe,” Monroe allowed. “But do you think that it might  _ also _ be because half of your blood is on the outside of your body?”

Nick finally looked down at himself and did a double-take.

“Backup and paramedics are on the way,” Renard told them, reaching their side. “They should be here in a few minutes.”

“How did you find us?” Nick asked.

“I got a call from one of my contacts that Adler had been spotted at a bar just outside of town,” Renard answered. He gently took Nick’s other arm and, with Monroe, guided him out of the cage. “Once I apprehended him, I was able to get your location out of him. I called for backup, but thought if I waited it might be too late.”

“You thought right,” Monroe told him. They sat Nick down on a chair outside of the cage. “Did you know that Nick thought he could  _ negotiate _ with the  _ Wildesheer _ ?”

Renard had knelt at Nick’s side and was gently removing the younger man’s shredded shirt to get to his wound. At Monroe’s words, he paused and frowned at the Blutbad. “I thought he was  _ übertragen _ ?”

“He was.”

Renard’s frown moved to Nick. “There’s no negotiating with an  _ übertragen _ .”

“That’s what I told him!” Monroe exclaimed.

“I know that  _ now _ ,” Nick said.

“You should’ve known it  _ then _ ,” Monroe replied.

“I’ll know next time.”

Monroe sputtered. “ _ Next _ time? There better not  _ be _ a ‘next time’!”

“Let’s save that discussion for when Nick’s not bleeding to death all over the floor,” Renard cut in.

“ _ Not _ bleeding to death,” Nick mumbled, exhaustion creeping up on him.

“Forgive me if I don’t take you at your word,” Renard said wryly. His humor drained quickly. “Nick? Stay awake.”

“Yes, sir,” Nick replied.

Renard took the remains of Nick’s shirt and used them to press against the heavily bleeding cuts on his detective. Nick cried out in pain, awareness flooding back.

“Like I said, stay awake,” Renard repeated.

Monroe tilted his head slightly. “I think I hear sirens. I’ll go bring the paramedics here.”

Renard nodded. “Good. And while we wait, Nick can explain to me why he thought it was a good idea to come after Adler and an  _ übertragenWildesheer _ without telling anyone.”

Nick grimaced. “It seemed like a good idea at the time?”

End


End file.
